Stand in the Raahne
by The Melon Lord. Toph
Summary: Constantine Draganesti is now 16. As he grew up he discovered more of his powers, but is there someone out there stronger then him. Jezebel Raahne knows nothing of the supernatural world going on around her, all she wants is to look after her little sister and make up for her horrible mistake. Is Jezebel all she thinks she is. Tino x OC


"Oh come on Uncle Angus, Aunty Emma. Please can I go with you? I'll do anything," Constantine Draganesti better known as Tino moaned as he walked down the halls of Romatech.

"Anything, anything at all?" Angus MacKay asked mischievously.

"Yeeesss," Tino said slowly.

"Would ye wear yer kilt for the next week?" Angus said daringly, Emma MacKay burst out laughing at her nephew and husband. Tino hesitated, would going to Central Park to help any miss-fortunate mortals that might be attacked by Malcontents, be worth having to wear the kilt.

"Fine," Tino said grudgingly.

"Go get your sword, we'll wait for you out the front," Emma said trying not to laugh more.

As promised, Angus had given Tino a sword and taught him how to fight as soon as he could safely wield one. Tino really enjoyed it and wanted to work for McKay Security & Investigation as soon as he could.

Tino, now a 16 year old, had grown. As he grew his abilities grew also, he could levitate, heal and teleport just as he could when he was younger but a few years ago he found that he was also psychic. Extremely so.

His psychic abilities were incredibly strong because he inherited it from both parents. He could break through anyone's barrier. They had tried; seeing shape shifters, people who were immune to manipulation, people of high psychic power and even vamps doing the chicken dance was definitely a sight to see. Though he hadn't meant to, it was just the first thing that came to mind. He could also trace psychic messages, no matter how weak they were.

While Tino was walking out to the front of Romatech, he heard a strong psychic message. '_Save her...got to... Protect her'._ The message stopped almost as soon as it came, it was blocked straight away and disappeared completely. Angus and Emma looked at him. "I traced it before it disappeared," he calmly said.

"Where was it?" Angus asked, anguish.

Tino looked at them, "Central Park."

Jezebel Raahne walked along the park listening to her sister, Tiara, talk non-stop about the movie they had just gone to see at a friend's, Rise of the Guardians. "I loved that part where Sandy was trying to get the rest of the guardian's attention and ended up having to jiggle one of the elves so he could make a noise."

Jezebel smiled as Tiara giggled about the funny parts of the movie, it was times like this that Jezebel loved. Just walking through the park hearing the trees rustle, the crickets chirping in the background. Listening to Tiara and thinking about nothing in particular. She had come to love the small things, because later on, she knew, when you looked back they were the big things.

Four big muscular men stepped out from behind the trees around them. Jezebel pulled Tiara against herself, "can we help you?" Jezebel asked trying to keep the shaking from her voice. The men walked up to them, into the moonlight. They all had very pale skin but it must have just been the moonlight. Wearing what could only be described as hungry smirks they started to block all exits of escaping. By now Tiara was shaking against Jezebel, making it so hard for her not to give in to the panic rising in her. " W-what...do you.. w-want?" She asked glancing between the men; she thought she saw shine of white on one of the men's lip. Then it all took a turn for the worst. The men looked at her surprised and angry. They all reached for the swords she had only just noticed hanging from their belts.

They started their attack, Jezebel tried to jump in front of Tiara whenever a sword was about to hurt her. The swords nicking her, slicing her left side deeply, she kept trying. Even jumping straight in to a sword, she felt excruciating pain as it stabbed her abdomen. She cried out, as he pulled the sword out smiling wickedly.

They became blurs, moving so fast. There was no way out, she knew she had no hope defending her sister. Jezebel fell to the ground, engulfed Tiara, covering her in her arms. It was the only idea Jezebel could think of over the throbbing of the pain. The pain only got worst as they cut up her arms. She didn't know how much more she could take. '_Save her...got to… protect her,' _she wished with all her heart. She screamed out as a sword slashed across her entire back.

Then it all stopped, she heard the clashing of swords against swords. She looked up, there were three new people fighting the men. Everything was fuzzy and black spots dotted her vision. The clashing stopped; the black was taking over her vision. One of the new people stepped forward; she tried getting up but fell into the void of blackness.

Tino watched as the girl fell to the side unconscious. A little girl crawled out from under her. "Jez, Jez, Jezebel," the little girl cried, shaking Jezebel with tears streaming down her face.

Tino went over and touched the little girl's shoulder, his calming ability working on her. He then invaded her mind with a surge of psychic mind control, 's_leep,' _he commanded. She instantly slumped asleep.

"We need to take them to Romatech," Tino said concerned. Jezebel had serious injuries all over her.

"Aye, ye take the little one, I'll take this lass. She'll be needing some fixing up," Angus said as he picked up Jezebel carefully and teleported away.

Tino nodded and picked up the little girl and followed Emma and Angus, teleporting to Romatech.

Once he got to Romatech, Roman and Shanna, his parents were washing their hands in the basin of the operating room. Laszlo was there too, starting to cut Jezebel's singlet. Tino gently put the little girl down on the floor against the wall.

"What do you want me to do?" Tino asked, ever since he had helped his parents with Toni's, his parents had realised how useful his healing ability was so a few years previously they let him help out through operations performed.

"Just use your ability on her, we're going to give her a blood transfusion," Shanna said.

He went over to the operating table and put his hands on Jezebel's arm. Her straight chocolate brown hair was tied in a ponytail that slayed across the table under her. Her grey singlet was covered in blood but her faded jeans seem to have got next to none on them.

"Sir, she going to need quite a lot of stitches. She has a deep wound on her left side, a large gash across her entire back and it looks like she's been stabbed in the abdomen. Interesting, she has no bite marks." Laszlo said truly amazed.

Jezebel woke with one thing on her mind, Tiara. She quickly surveyed the room; she seemed to be in an operating room on one of the tables. No one else seem to be in here, wait, there was a body over there.

It was Tiara; she was asleep against the wall. Her straight light brown, blonde hair falling out of the high plait it was in and her pink frilly skirt ruffled up and smudged with grass stains and blood. Then there was a blue and white checker button up ¾ shirt that engulfed her sleeping form, that was actually Jezebel's. Tiara had gotten cold on their walk home so Jezebel had given her the shirt to wear.

Jezebel looked down at her own attire, which seem to consist of only her jeans, bandages and plasters. The bandages were wrapped around her torso and up her back; she had plasters all over her arms.

Disinfectant, blood and all those hospital smells, swarmed into her nose. She needed to get out of here, but first, she needed her shirt. She slipped off the table and went over to Tiara, she got her shirt and put it on. Then she picked up Tiara and started to the door, just as well Tiara was a deep sleeper.

Once out of the building, she proceeded to wave over a taxi.


End file.
